


From One Adventure to Another

by doctormissy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 09, Running Away, sort of DC Comics crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Me and Clara landed on the planet of Daxam, 2181 in their TARDIS. They got in some serious trouble, which led to locking them up in prison and subsequent trial. They know one thing, that they need to escape before it comes to said trial. That won't be easy, but they have hope and each other. Do they manage to get out of the place the locals put them in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Adventure to Another

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this kinda long ago and now, when I finally had time, I decided to sit to it and finish the story. Hope you'll like it :)

It was four months since the Time Lords revived Clara in order to help the Doctor and themselves to disclose any information about the mythical creature from Time Lord prophecies – half Time Lord and half Dalek who is destined to stand in Gallifrey’s ruins at the end of the Last Great Time War – called Hybrid. It was only a pretext for them to bring Clara back; she did not know absolutely anything about the Hybrid or ever heard about it for that matter. The Doctor grieved over her death and rather suffered millions of years imprisoned in his own confession dial to see her once again than to say a single word about the Hybrid. He loved her. And then he lost her again. 

That, he did not remember. Clara took the memory-wiper and reversed its polarity by the Doctor’s sonic glasses. She wasn’t completely sure whether it worked and she was willing to risk her own memories of her Doctor being wiped, but she still had a better chance than zero. She would never let the Doctor take those years from her, however ‘imperative’ and ‘for her own sake and safety’ he might say it is. 

Ergo, he lost every memory referring to Clara Oswald, his Impossible Girl. The image of her face, smile, voice or nature was taken from him forever; the only thing left of her was her name. Clara Oswald.

Missy would probably disagree. Another thing beside her name was that she didn’t like her; no, she _hated_ her. Yet Missy was the one to bring Clara to him in the first place. She said that she hated the Doctor’s pets, but in another moment, she was giving his number to a young Londoner when she was pretending to be a shop assistant.

Clara should be thanking her. On the other hand, she turned her boyfriend – and not him only – into a Cyberman, killed one of the Osgoods, pushed her down a hollow and put her inside a Dalek case, which almost led to the Doctor exterminating her. Clara hated that woman same as Missy hated her. But she should be thanking her, because she brought her and Lady Me together, sort of.

 

They were running. Running from one danger and toward another in their stolen TARDIS chameleon-circuited as an American diner, throughout the universe, heading back to Gallifrey and on that trap-street in London, to 2015 and to the Raven. The long way round. 

They were just wandering about, searching distant and hidden corners of the universe and time itself. Yesterday, they let the TARDIS pick the destination up by herself, and she had landed on Daxam, a planet of Kryptonian colonists in the year of 2181 earth time. It was before all rebellions and soon after the colonisation, so the colonists didn’t impose any danger to Clara and me and the other way round. They liked the planet and its inhabitants – Daxamites –, thus they have decided to stay there for couple of nights and explore as much of Daxam’s terrain as they could. Although, they had to avoid Daxamites for they weren’t fond of aliens. Clara and Me were comparatively fearful of them as well, due to their almost almighty abilities, of which the girls didn’t know they have on Earth and other planets with yellow sun. 

Nevertheless, they weren’t successful in evading the Daxamites. Even in the very beginnings of a developed civilisation, there were prisons and restricted areas where superior senators and high members of the Daxamite government only had access, where of course the travellers had to sneak into, and that meant they were caught in the act of doing so.

Now, they were both sitting on a narrow bench inside a two per two metres large cell bordered with bars made of some kind of Kryptonite or the like, next to each other, nervous and holding hands. But it was worth it. 

 

Clara tapped her right foot on the cold silvery floor in a rhythm of a melody she overheard few days ago when they were visiting another alien planet called Dioscuros. Its inhabitants were very fond of music and so was Clara. 

They were waiting for the guards to return and bring them to trial. They said they’ll be back in few minutes and 16 had already passed. Clara was definitely getting more nervous with every minute. She was practically immortal, but not as immortal as her girlfriend was. There was a good reason to be afraid. The fact her heart did not beat could not change another fact, that she still could be killed regardless.

“What do you think they’re going to do with us?” the younger of them asked, turning her head to her girlfriend. Her short hair brushed against the other’s face lightly as she did so. She looked into the deep, brown eyes with hope and terror at the same time.

“I don’t know, but what _do_ know is that I have seen enough things and been on enough places within my tiresomely long life to be certain we are going to get out of here with not even a hair broken, Clara. Don’t worry,” Lady Me assured her, squeezing her hand even tighter. She stretched her face in a tight smile, impossible in current situation.

Clara loved her girlfriend’s smile and seeing it made her crack a smile as well, sans her notion. Clara stopped tapping her foot against the metal and shifted on the bench so she leant on the wall. That was the only place without bars and quite close to a ventilation shaft—which gave Clara an idea. 

Her eyes sparkled with ideas, as the cog-wheels inside her brain started to process information zealously. She swiftly turned to Ashildr, uttering apace in her sort-of Northern accent, “Me, do you still happen to have that sonic probe you took at the marketplace few days ago?” 

Clara was a very intelligent person after all. That was one of her virtues the Doctor valued and admired so much, although he never admitted so.

“Yes, of course I do,” replied Me as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. She did not know what Clara had on mind first, but then she winced with realisation and Clara could see a reflection of herself sitting next to her, with the same roguish spark in her eyes. “I see what you have on mind, love.”

The immortal rolled up her blouse to reveal the waistband of her dark-blue trousers, behind which she kept her second most precious treasure after Clara – a sonic device of her own. She took it in her hand, twiddled with it for a short while before she found the right setting and without asking Clara what to do she aimed it at the left front corner of the cell, the one closest to her. There was a large clamp at every corner holding the cell on place, and if they released it, they could move the cell to the hole in the cold, metal wall with all the strength they had. 

Soon enough, all clamps were loose and removed. The Daxamites do not use very advanced technologies, Clara deduced, when they use clamps everyone with a sonic device can loosen to prevent a cell from moving and prisoners inside from escaping through a conveniently placed vent. 

Ashildr pocketed the probe and both girls walked to the left side of the holding cell, put their hands on the rods and pushed. Pushed with all they had in their small bodies until they moved the entire block of metal by forty centimetres. That was enough for them to remove the rack covering the vent, step on the bench and get inside it. 

They had no map, no proper plan or knowledge of number of guards outside, but they had one thing, hope. Hope and a view of future. 

They were in need of sonicing one more time; therefore, Ashildr pulled the probe out again, aiming the sound waves at the rack. It took mere seconds before it disengaged and Clara caught it in her hands so it hadn’t made a loud, clinky noise and the guards indubitably standing outside hadn’t been alarmed.

She carefully placed it inside the cell – there is no need for discretion when they are going to find out the girls are gone at some point anyway. Ashildr decided to go first, searching for potential danger occurring inside the shaft. She could not help but try to protect Clara in every fix they had found themselves in, though she was actually smaller and thinner than her. 

 

The travellers successfully crawled through hundreds of metres of ventilation shafts until they came across an exit leading outside to one of the non-frequented city streets. The required jump was rather high; they had to choose between the risk of breaking their limbs or being executed on the court, which was in fact an easy decision. The sandy earth beneath the building seemed to be pliant.

It was now or never. 

Me crouched at the edge of the shaft, analysing the surroundings, never letting go of Clara’s hand. It was a gesture of support and encourage. “I go first,” she announced, turning her head backwards to her girlfriend. “If anything happens, you have to run—”

Clara silenced Me with a kiss on her lips that said _everything is going to be alright_. As they parted, Clara gave her a barely recognisable nod, prompting her to jump at once.

Me disentangled their hands and brought herself to jump out of the vent into the sandy street. Clara moved to the edge to observe Ashildr’s fall that absolutely gave her a reason to worry about her. But her girlfriend was brave and did not even peep while she flew through the air for good eleven metres. The immortality came in handy in situations as that one.

Me fell on her feet, twisting into a somersault and rolling upon the sand. She said nothing nor moved for a while; however then she lifted herself up on her feet, looking relatively unharmed. She waved at Clara, telling her it is alright and that she needs to jump now by it. 

Clara clung on the interior walls, afraid of the jump. It was their only way of there, thus she had no other option than to act. She bit her lip, unaware. She prepared herself for leaping. She did it once before, in the Doctor’s TARDIS, but that was nothing more than on optical illusion caused by his old girl; moreover, she was not supposed to remember it at all. This time it was for real and she did not desire to find out what will happen if she sprinkled her ankle when he has no heartbeat and no blood circulating in her veins. 

She took a deep breath – out of habit – and leapt out. She tried hard to suppress screams coming from her throat automatically. Wind blew in her hair and face for those few seconds she fell—and then she hit the ground with all of her weight. Fortunately, she fell down on her backside, so she bumped her coccyx and were she alive, she would knock out her breath. Pain spilled through her body and the sand burnt on her skin a little, but apart from that, she was quite intact. 

She looked up and saw Me approach her. Her girlfriend stretched out her hand to help Clara stand up and she took it gratefully. “It wasn’t that bad after all, now was it?” Ashildr grinned as she pulled Clara up. Her legs still hurt, but that was the least of her concern. The main and most important was to get to their TARDIS. 

Clara brushed off the sand from her tights and skirt, tightened the grip on her girlfriend’s hand and they both broke into a run. They knew where they were and where their American-diner TARDIS was parked.

They headed south.

“I told you we were going to get out of here,” Lady Me shouted enthusiastically as they ran home hand in hand. Ran home and toward another adventure on another astounding world somewhere in the infinite cosmos.

She was right as always.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know Daxam, good. If not, read more comics :) I know there most likely isn't sand on the ground, but cobbles or sth. I know what that city looks like. It was just more... convenient.


End file.
